Deviant Tastes
by ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr. Group sex between two Abominations and a Vestal with breeding. A Vestal with some deviant tastes of her own makes the acquaintance of two Abominations, and it goes precisely as well as you'd think.


With the intense amounts of stress thrust upon those who made a living of exploring the estate's salt-crusted depths, long-term effects on the psyche seemed inevitable. Even the most resilient of people – men and women of iron wills and unshakable morality – might find themselves suddenly bending to the foul whims of the moor at a moment's notice, virtuous heroes suddenly brutalizing their fellow adventurers out of desperation and fear.

In this unholy acreage, death was a risk that came with the job; insanity, however, seemed almost guaranteed.

Those who did not leave the estate a cackling shell of a human being may be considered far less fortunate than their thoroughly mad brethren, for even they are still acutely aware of their derangement; these quirks, perversions of once relatively stable minds formed in times of triumph and strife, served to both build heroes, and rapidly destroy them.

In the case of L'ile, whose holy robes now lay on the floor alongside the tattered rags and chains of the Hamlet's local Abominations, these quirks took the form of a singular, unbearable desire; a desire that the bestial minds of the Abominations were more than eager to sate.

A desire that could only be fed by two.

A low groan left L'ile as she found herself pressed upon from both sides by the Abominations; trembling hands grasped feverishly at her thighs and ass as her hips rolled atop the man beneath her, a grizzled man of such size that, under other circumstances, would have proven more than satisfactory to the Vestal; still, feeling his impressive length again and again pumping into her core, plunging deeper into her cunt than most could ever hope, she could feel her body craving _more._

The man leaning over her, hungry lips wrapped around her nipple as he pumped his own thick shaft into her, covered the difference.

"Good lord, sister, you're an animal!" The man beneath her groaned, hands squeezing firmly on her soft thighs as she again and again took him and the other deep into her drooling folds, their cocks both grinding together inside her pussy as she writhed between them, their own hips moving in tandem with hers to better stuff her full.

The man sucking on her tit grasped the other in his hand, kneading it as he kept pumping in, each time bringing his heavy balls to rest against her skin; L'ile could only imagine how much of his seed would pour out with his climax, and it made her walls tremble with excitement just thinking about it.

The Vestal's lips curled into an intoxicated smile at the feeling of these swollen cocks pounding together into her core; and still, there was a wavering thought in the back of her mind. _More._ She needed more; so desperately, in fact, that as she arched between the two men already setting her womanhood ablaze with pleasure, an idea had already begun to take shape in her mind.

"Y-You two.." She gasped out, whining desperately as she relaxed, allowing the men to do more of the work, rocking her body roughly back and forth between one another. "You'd know a thing or two about animals, wouldn't you..?"

The hands on her thighs squeezed tighter, the man beneath her leaning in close to her ear. "I know a bitch in heat when I see it."

"Then why are you toying with me?" L'ile bit her lip, trying to mask the mind-warping waves of euphoria which washed over her body with each thrust into her slick cunt. "I don't need men...I need _beasts_.."

The man atop her lifted his lips away from her tit, flashing her a grin as he met her eyes. "You're mad, sister." He chuckled, a hand running along her cheek, admiring the soft features of what many would consider a face of utter purity.

"Exactly my kind of mad.."

L'ile felt the man's nails beginning to extend outward from his fingertips, lengthening into gnarled talons as his face began to elongate; his grin split open down the length of his lengthening jaw, revealing a mouth filled with horrible, razor fangs. Horns erupted from his skull as his skin turned leathery, the bed creaking under his weight as his muscles nearly doubled in size.

What L'ile felt most of all, of course, was inside of her walls; a sharp, intense sensation of pain and pleasure, growing only more and more intense as his cock began to swell, growing pointed inside of her walls. The man beneath her seemed to begin changing too, following the lead of the other.

Finally, L'ile found herself looking into the wild eyes of the Beast, and from behind, she felt the hot breath of another on her neck, their long, pointed cocks buried to their hilts in her quim.

Her entire body shuddered with excitement.

A primal growl escaped the two beasts as their hips began to move, each thrust into her more powerful than she could anticipate, the bed crying out in violent protest as the musclebound creatures had their way, throbbing pricks grinding together in quick tandem as they drilled the Vestal so unfortunate to find herself wedged between their burning, twisted forms.

The Vestal, however, couldn't be happier.

Her mind had gone nearly blank; never before had she thought anything could give her as much pleasure as the monsters happily thrusting into her cunt, the beast atop her leaning in to run his long, molten tongue across her cheek. She had no idea how much control the two had over themselves anymore; whether or not they would stop fucking her, or if she was doomed to be violated into oblivion by these magnificent beasts.

She didn't care; she'd already found her paradise.

Clawed hands, more suited for ripping flesh and snapping bone, continued to grab at her thighs as they rammed into her with full force, their heated grunts filling the room alongside the Vestal's howls of pleasure – an ecstasy so vile, yet so wildly addictive. A hand shakily reached to run across the brand in the flesh of the beast atop her, her eyes rolling up as she tried to force her words out.

"P-Please.." She whimpered eagerly, pussy drooling in a near-constant stream. "B-Breed your bitch! It's all I want to do...give me your pups!"

The thrusts into her were quickly growing desperate, and her words certainly weren't helping; heated strings of arousal shot off at random into her walls, each time teasing her fore when she would finally get to feel the real thing. Oh, how she ached for it; a profound ache, one that left her feeling devoid of purpose as long as it remained.

She needed their seed – without it, she would never feel whole.

Finally, the monsters both seemed to force themselves in together, and for a second, the Vestal's vision went entirely white; with a prolonged, high-pitched squeal, L'ile's mouth hung agape, her body quivering between the two beasts as her walls squeezed as tightly as it could manage around their mutual cocks, her juices gushing out wildly around them, her walls convulsing in a silent plea for them to cum inside of her.

Luckily, the beasts seemed to be feeling generous – howling out in their own bliss, their cocks throbbed wildly against her walls, their heavy balls tensing before unleashing a wild torrent of their cum into her, thick ropes shooting off one after the other, coating her walls in burning, eldritch seed.

Their climax lasted fast longer than the Vestal had expected it to, and by the time the two finally pulled their long cocks from her walls, their plentiful seed had already begun to drool out from her lips; they'd filled her almost entirely, and if there was any potential for the Vestal might be impregnated by the Abominations, there was no chance of failure.

With their balls drained, their energy expended, the beasts slowly began to shrink, elongated skulls compressing and horns contracting as the two lost their grip on consciousness. By the time sleep had finally conquered them, the Vestal found herself laying atop a man once again; still, the claw marks on her skin told a different story.

A story she would never forget; and perhaps, one she would someday tell to her pups.


End file.
